Let It Go And Move On
by pawned777
Summary: He still can't get over her. He still loves her. He wants to move on, but he can't. One night, his ex-girlfriend pays a visit to him. She helps him to move on, by talking to him, privately.


Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

It was midnight in the Fire Kingdom. The fire people were sleeping. The court officials were sleeping too. Everyone except the kingdom guards, Cinnamon Bun and of course, the queen of the Fire Kingdom: Flame Princess.

"Your Highness! It's 10 pm in the evening. It's time for you to sleep." Cinnamon Bun said.

"I'm not sleepy, CB! There's a problem i need to take care of tonight." Flame Princess wearily said.

Suddenly, he saw a photo held on the queen's right hand.

"Your Highness, the guy in the photo you hold … is Finn the Human, right?"

"Yes, and it seems like he's got trouble. The last time i saw him, he looked so sad. Certainly he still can't get over our breakup. I have to talk to him. I'm his friend, and as a friend, i must put an end to his grief. Cinnamon Bun! Take care of this kingdom until i come back!" She ordered to her loyal knight.

Cinnamon bun nodded in agreement. Flame Princess left the throne room and went to her room to change her outfit. She removed her royal armor and wore a simple red dress. After that, she left her castle by the front gate. After she was outside her kingdom, he went to Finn and Jake's treehouse.

0000

He laid on his bed, eyes to the ceiling of his treehouse. He didn't realize that he laid there consciously for 10 hours. He was alone there. Jake and BMO went on an adventure in the Badlands. Suddenly, he heard knocks from his house' front door.

"Bahh! Who visits my house this late?" He complained to himself.

He walked towards the door and opened it. He was surprised by what he saw.

"Flame Princess? Eh, i mean, Your Highness Flame Queen?"

"Yes. It's me, Flame Princess. You don't have to call me Your Highness Flame Queen. Just call me Flame Princess. I hate receiving compliments."

"Eh, sorry." He said shyly.

"It's ok. I need to talk to you for a while. May i come in? She asked.

"Yeah. Welcome to my simple treehouse!"

Finn sat on a long sofa. Flame Princess lowered her body temperature and sat beside him.

"Finn. The last time i saw you, you were hurt, right?"

"Oh no! I'm okay." Finn said to her, but she knew that he lied.

"Finn, please. What's wrong with you?" She sadly asked.

"Nothing! I'm good!"

She hates lies, and she was sick of the lies he told.

"FINN! STOP LYING! I'M THE QUEEN OF THE FIRE KINGDOM, AND I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! BE HONEST, NOW! She angrily yelled at the human boy.

She realized that what she did was wrong. She had no right to yell in her ex's treehouse.

"Finn, I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm hurt because of our breakup. You friendzoned me. I love you and because of that, i respect your decision and let you go. But it's so hard to move on, knowing that you used to love me with all your heart."

"Finn,** moving on is never easy. You fight to hold on. You fight to let go.**" She said softly.

"I know Flamey. But really, getting over you is a very difficult thing for me to do. It seems … impossible." He said sadly. Tears started to flow from his right eye.

"I understand. It takes time to move on. Just keep moving on and eventually, you will move on."

Her advice consoled his heart. Finn wiped the tears on his right eye. Then he saw something off happened to her.

"Flame Princess? Are you … crying?" He asked.

As an honest person, she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. I … I … eh …"

She couldn't hold her feelings anymore. Her flame grew brighter, and so did her body. She hugged him tightly. Tears flowed from her fiery eyes.

"Flame Princess? What's wrong?" He worriedly asked her.

"Finn! I'm so happy! There are so many beautiful moments we shared together. When the first time i saw you when i was still imprisoned by my father, when you chased me to an open plain in front of the Goblin Kingdom, when you built a small burning hut for me, when we kissed for the first time, when you took my candles from the fire kingdom, and when we went on a dungeon, i miss those moments. When i'm down, i recall those moments."

Finn was touched with what she said. He hugged her back tightly and cried together with her. He didn't care about the rising heat from her body. They kept hugging passionately for 7 minutes.

0000

7 minutes later, they stopped hugging. Finn then held her right hand.

"Flame Princess! I'm your best friend, and as a good friend, i'll always help you when you need my help."

"Thanks! So are you. When you have problems, just call me. I'll help you."

Flame Princess saw Finn and Jake's wall clock. It was already 12 pm in the evening.

"Oh man! I have to go back to my castle to sleep. You should sleep now, so you can go adventuring tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! I'm going to sleep now. Good night, FP!"

"Good night, my loyal friend!"

Flame Princess left Finn's treehouse. 2 minutes later, Jake and BMO came home from the Badlands.

"Good evening, bro!" Jake said.

"Oh, good evening Jake! What do you guys bring from the Badlands?" Finn asked.

"Nothing!" BMO said.

"Yeah! We thought the treasure map we got a week ago is original. It's not though …. wait! What happened with the sofa you sit on? There are some burn marks there. Also your shirt. Finn? Did you just ….?"

"Jake! I can explain!" Finn said shyly. He blushed really hard.

Hundreds of meters away from their treehouse, Flame Princess stopped and looked at the distant treehouse. She said three words that she will always remember as long as she live.

**"I love you!"**

THE END

note: this is my first story. i believe that there are some grammar mistakes here. if you find it, let me know. i accept critics, but flames ... not much.


End file.
